ghost muesum
by darkalicesawtell
Summary: mr lancer takes the class to a ghost muesum what could go wrong post pp d/s


Ghost museum

SAM POV

I, tucker and Danny walked the halls of Casper high heading for class; "FENTOAD" Dash yelled as he came up from behind and pushed Danny into a locker for the third time today. "Danny I still don't see why he still does this, everyone Knows your **DANNY PHANTOM.**" tucker yelled the last part giving me a headache. "He forgets Tuck, in five minutes he'll come say sorry like usual." Just as Danny finished, Dash come and said sorry "um guys we have a field trip today " I piped up" shit I completely forgot " Danny explained I rolled my eyes and held his hand " well at least it is at the museum of ghosts maybe we will find the box ghost" Danny just laughed and kissed me " maybe Sam maybe" as we walked into class, Mr. Lancer says " group's of three then write your group name on a piece of paper and put it in the hat" me, Tuck and Danny wrote down group phantom, and put in the hat " here are the groups ; group phantom and group pink ... "Mr .Lancer kept on talking while Dash, Paulina and Valarie walked over "oh boy, Danny if she as much's as makes physical contact she is going to die "I whispered "she knows you will, so she won't ok Sammy "I love it when Danny calls me Sammy no one else can without getting away with it "ok class time to go, Oh and Danny no funny Ideas about letting someone lose "Mr. Lancer said jokingly I think

Chapter 2

As we got off the bus a girl dressed up as ember greeted us "ok now go around the museum meet back here at noon for lunch" she told the class. As we walked in we saw lots of poster about Danny most showing him fighting a ghost at least five of them was the box ghost, most of the poster's said "**Danny Phantom our hero A.K.A Danny Fenton local high school student " **Danny just rolled his eyes and laughed at Paulina cooing over the posters." I think I'm going to be sick``I gag we walk in to a room that is filled with stuff form the Fenton's suddenly the light flicker and a ghost shield came up ``shit a shield I can`t go ghost ``Danny unhappy whispered ``Danny you can get us out right ``Pauline wined ``nope ghost shield power-less`` I explained Danny rolled his eyes and started rub my back in a attempt to clam me, it work like a hot damn too``AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH no power my poor PDA``Tucker whimpered Valarie came and hugged him (tucker and Valarie are a couple in this ) god Danny looks worried I pushed him to corner of the room ``Danny what s wrong you look worried ``I whispered so no one else could hear ``nothing Sam I just want to do this `` and with I was very busy with my mouth until dash came behind and said ``time to stop making out and fined out to get out of here`` Goth does come with the glare and Dash did not like it one bit

Chapter 3

We started looking around there was no way out well at least some one will come look for us right "guys we may be in here for a while "Danny said kind of happy but I had no time to ask why, my lips are very busy then Dash again stopped us "STOP with the kissing and find a way out **phantom**" dash said walking away from us to look at the exhibits then thunder shook the building " Danny hide me " Paulina yelled jumping towards Danny "what did you just say Paulina" I shouted at her she looked like she saw pink be banned from the school I lunged at her Danny stopped me before I got to her "lucky" I muttered Tucker just laughed at us ,too bad he was closer then Paulina " ouch . Danny why didn't you stop her "tucker asked holding his shin Danny shrugged his shoulders. Danny rubbing my back again "guys let's play truth or dare" tucker said" sure way not we've got nothing better to do "I said

"I'll go first" Paulina said "Sam truth or dare" she said

"um dare" I said " kiss dash " she said " what no way in hell" I yelled "do it or chicken out" she said I walked over to dash and kissed his cheek "done . Val truth or dare" I asked "truth" Val said "are you still mad at phantom?" I asked" no. Danny truth or dare" Val asked "dare "Danny said "try to go ghost "Val said the white rings appeared at his waist and Danny fell to the floor "happy. Sam truth or dare "Danny asked "truth" I said "do you love me? "He asked "of course I love you Danny .Paulina truth or dare?" "dare" she said this is going to be fun "ok kiss tucker on the lips "I said "EW no way loser germs" she yelled


End file.
